


Coming After You

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aquarius, the Empire’s elite bounty hunter has been given a new assignment. Sometimes you don’t want the chase to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming After You

“You have a new target.” This pronouncement is delivered to you by one of her hands. She is too busy stroking her new slave pet’s face and rubbing their bodies together. The Great Empress does not have the time or the inclination to speak to everyone, not even her best bounty hunter. You are offered a holo and take it. You try to ignore Her giggling as you click it on.

The image presented is of a young man speaking to a crowd. They begin to grow rowdy as he does so until they break like a wave to destroy the Imperial display in the center of the square. The video changes to a still image of the man. He’s young, early twenties, dark skin, oddly bright russet eyes, scruff of a beard, smile and sun lines around his eyes and mouth. The reward listed underneath is hefty.

You arch an eyebrow and rewind the image back to the video. A destruction of Imperial property, an aggressive assault on the symbol of power, brought about by his words. “Incitin’ rebellion is he?” You expect the hand to answer, instead the Empress’s voice ring out.

“Ya damn right that shellfish is raising a rebellion. Ya best catch that motherglubber or it’s your ass burning wit him.” You bow to Her, hiding your anger at her doubt of your skills. The ones gifted to you by Her. You straighten to leave.

“He will not escape me.”

*

The first time you almost catch him is after you hear a force call on a downed officer. The report matches what you know of your target’s style. Considering where the report comes from and the usual escape pattern you head for his most likely escape route.

The rooftops are dark; the neon lights don’t do much for vision. He won’t see you until you grab him. Yet you almost miss him. He’s whisper quiet as he walks past. He’s good, you’ll give him that. Walking casually and blending gets you further than a full on sprint. You stand from your shadows and he runs. You almost grin. There are very few people on this planet who can outrun you. You mentally applaud him for trying and give chase.

The pull of your muscles is almost pleasant as you quickly gain ground on him. _Augmented, perfected, you will serve the Empress as your sign demands. It burned, it **burns** still_.

He leads you across two more rooftops than on the third you leap and cut him off. He skids to a stop and backs up to the edge of the roof. You roll your shoulders and grin at him. The lights shine on both of your faces and you can see him smile back. He’s panting; he must have been running his damndest. “Not bad rebel, but you’re under arrest.”

You pull the restraints out as you begin to recite his rights. You’re not technically part of the system, but you feel better for following policy, less like a black alley thug. He catches his breath as you do so. Once you’ve finished he does the oddest thing. He looks you in the eye and asks, “Are you happy?”

You stop approaching him, restraints still in one hand and ready for his wrists. “What?”

“Are you happy? Do you enjoy chasing down wanted criminals and taking them to justice?” He’s still looking you in the eye which so few dare to. His face is like an open book and he looks so damn…earnest. Like he honestly wants to know if you’re happy.

You grin at him and know just how it tugs your scars up and makes you look like a dangerous man who would as soon as eat you. “Am I happy being the Empress’s number one bounty hunter and making more money than I can ever spend? Am I happy bringing rebels and shitbags like you to justice? You tell me scrapling, whether or not I look happy as I drag your ass to kneel before her.”

He shakes his head slowly. “You put up a good front I’ll give you that. But I’ve seen better and the eyes never lie.” He steps up onto the lip of the roof and you only have time to lift a brow before he grins at you. “Until next time Dualscar.” And then he steps back off the roof. You swear violently and jump to the edge. A hoverbike is flying away shooting sparks and you take careful aim. A tracker shoots out and attaches to the back of the bike.

You stand back up straight, the screech of the bike fading quickly into silence, and the rebel’s words bouncing around in your head. You won’t let him get away from you that easily.

*

The tracker doesn’t work. The map loads quickly and you get one glimpse of the blinking dot before it blinks out of existence. You head for the spot it was, but stop when it flickers back to life in an entirely new spot. It does this multiple times, leading you on goose chase after goose chase across town, but for naught. You don’t find hide or hair of the rebels and can basically assume they fucked up the tracker and attached it to a bird or some random shit piece of garbage.

Frustrated beyond measure you stalk back to your rooms. You shuck off the armor you’re wearing under your jacket. Not that anyone could do enough damage to kill you. _They could take one of your limbs and the nanos will stop the bleeding and keep you going until your task is complete. **Never** quit before the task is complete._

You throw yourself into bed and are asleep quickly. You’ve been trained to sleep when you can and to wake when you command yourself to. You don’t dream. You continue the search without the tracker, using your ears to the wall and all you know of the rebels to try and find their hideout. Apparently they’re laying low until the latest fuss blows over. You spit on the pavement; rats always come back out of their holes.

It’s a week later and you’re sitting in your room, debating whether or not they’ve fled to another town when your tracker map flickers. It’s the same system you use for all your tech. Every program is kept carefully separated in case of hacking but still they run on the same basic device. Hooray for the Imperial best. You glance at it but then back at the physical map you’re looking over of the surrounding area.

It flickers again out of the corner of your eye and this time the image changes. You’d had the map open to compare the last place the tracker had solidly been and seen if there was some hint you could use to guess where they fled to. Now the wanted file on your current target is open. The holo of his face is projecting and you growl and scoop it up. “Fuckin’ fantastic. I got it infected. Fucking goddamn piece of shit rebels.”

“I take offense to that.” The image’s lips move and you can hear his voice. You freeze and set the holo in front of you. The image’s chin tips up to look at you. “Really there’s no need for name calling. Your system is fine.” And he smiles at you.

You lean back in your chair and rub at your face. “You back hacked the signal didn’t you?” He nods. “Fuckin’ great. You’re sending someone to kill me now aren’t you? Downloading all my files to us to disrupt the Empire? Pushing your rebellion forward with the list of names I’ve taken in for Her?” You scoff. “Do me a favor and make it a challenge and send someone good. I’ve been bored as fuck without a lead to chase.”

The image laughs. “Not quite no. We only back tracked the signal out of curiosity. We don’t want your files or to send someone to kill you.” There’s a muffled voice from his side and he rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine _I_ don’t want to kill you so we’re not. Doing. That.” He pointedly directs this at someone with him. He turns back to you. “I simply wanted to say hello.”

You lift an eyebrow. “You wanted to say hello to me…the man assigned to catching you… who almost did until you jumped off the roof and fucked with my tech.” You scowl at him and he has the balls to laugh.

“I thought you wanted a challenge?” He practically purrs the question and you’re sure if the holo was in color his eyes would be sparking with mischief. You growl at him and jab the holo off. The image disappears. Well at least you know he’s still in town. The tracker signal isn’t so strong as to go further than that. You grin. You’ll catch him before he can dare to contact you again.

*

You’re in your rooms days later when it happens again. You’d been closing in on them, you can feel it. They can’t afford to stay underground much longer. They need food; they need to keep their movement growing. You have it narrowed down where they could be hiding. You’d passed out analyzing your tracker map. Apparently you hadn’t shut it off before doing so. Because when you jerk awake sweating and your bones aching in memory his face is looking at you.

You don’t notice right away, shoving your hair off your forehead with a shaky hand and then rubbing it over your face. Fuck you haven’t had that one in a while. The flicker of the holo catches your eye and you glare at him. He’s fucking looking at you with the most disgusting face of pity- “The greatest of Her bounty hunters pays his own price for his position.” It’s enough to keep you from jamming the machine off immediately.

You’d finally learned his title though his name is still a well hidden mystery. “What would you know about prices and positions?” you ask. “You’re the Signless after all.” Everyone in the Empire has a sign and you’re no different. Yours is branded on your shoulder, visible as two thick wavy lines, the mark of the Aquarius, the most loyal of Her servants and the one sworn to Her forever. You could no more remove it than you could stop working as a bounty hunter for Her. And why would you want to? She gives you power and prestige and _an endless burning agony in your bones_.

Signless laughs on the other end of the holo and seems to adjust his position. “Trust me I’ve seen plenty of what having a sign entails. Seems you’re just as chained as the slaves of Aries.” You glare at him and feel the urge to shut the thing off. He makes you think too much about things you don’t need to. Still…he also seems to understand that your position is not the perfect things others so often see it as.

“If I’m a slave, you’re an untouchable,” you grumble instead of shutting it off. This makes him laugh and agree of all things. You rub your face again and ask something that’s been bugging you since he contacted you the second time. “Signless, why do you keep doing this? I have my orders and you obviously aren’t going to use my location to kill me. What’s the point here?”

The face on the holo goes still. For a second you think it’s frozen and then he sighs. “You really want to know?” You lift a single eyebrow. Of course you want to know. That’s generally why people ask fucking questions. He can read your expression and rolls his eyes. “I think you’re interesting. You were quick on that roof and you almost looked…pleased at chasing me down and didn’t even yell after us dramatically as we flew away.” He sighs. “I do so love the dramatic yelling into the wind, but you didn’t even do it. I was so disappointed. I have a reputation after all.”

He’s good you’ll give him that for a second time. His smokescreen of ridiculous comments hides everything truthful he might say in a veil of insincerity. You roll your eyes. “I’ll remember that for next time I corner you on a rooftop.” It makes him grin.

“You’re planning our next rooftop adventure? I like a man with a plan.” He winks just awfully and you chuckle despite yourself. You reach for the off button. No sense in giving too much away.

“You’re not going to get away from me Signless. I’ll see you on that rooftop eventually and this time without the getaway.” Something in his face goes a bit soft, a bit more believable than the act from before.

“I could almost look forward to it Dualscar. Sleep well.” The holo goes dark. You blink, your eyes readjusting in a matter of seconds. You’ve still got a few more hours before you have a status meeting with the Empress on your progress and why exactly you haven’t caught him yet. You’re really looking forward to it. With an irritated sigh you lie back down. Another glance at the dark holo makes you smirk before you roll over and go back to sleep. You almost wish the chase didn’t have to end.

*

The meeting did not go well. She was furious with what she saw as your…foot dragging. So furious that She brought in her muscle to _remind_ you of your duty to Her. As if you could ever forget. Her muscle is just as modified as you and the blows he struck had actually hurt. You limped out with a couple broken ribs, scratches, and a black eye and split lip. You’d gotten out the doors as he fucking laughed and you spit on the floor. You serve Her, but he is a piece of shit. May the madness take him and the beasts he likes to use for paint chew his bones to dust.

You have enjoyed this little chase, but it’s time for it to end. You have been reminded of your duty and your orders grip you like burning claws in your muscles. You know Signless is meeting tonight. Your birdies had carried the whispers to you. You know where they’ll be, you know how they’ll leave and you know you have the men to take the rest while you take your target. You give your orders with nary a thought but completion of the objective.

It all goes according to plan. Signless hasn’t lost his favoring for rooftop escapes. This time, he barely gets a step before you grab him. The restraints are on his wrists and this time you don’t bother with his rights. Why should you? You’re not a part of the force. The only law you answer to is Hers and She uses you only as an assassin whether the prey comes back alive or not.

Signless looks at you silently as you cuff him and drag him with you toward the stairs back down. From the sound of things the men under your command have caught the rest. Good, now She’ll be happy. Funny how empty you feel. You’re at the top of the stairs when Signless finally says something. “Inside pocket. It’s for you.” You look at him and then reach into the jacket to fish out whatever. You pocket it without looking and haul him downstairs to the rest of the prisoners.

“Take them to the prison. I have a report to deliver.”

*

He’s a fucking Cancer. He is literally untouchable and lower than low and you should be proud you caught him because these people deserve to be removed from Her perfect society. But instead you’re looking at his fucking _Cancer_ necklace and considering going to see him in his cell. It’s so stupid and your objective has been completed and you should be comfortable and proud in that information. But instead his being imprisoned and the way it was done, silently and without a fight, is an itch under your skin that you just can’t stand.

You keep the necklace clenched in your fist and march to where you know he’s being kept. His very public execution is tomorrow. Everyone will be there to watch the inciter of rebellion burn. Well, not actually burn. They’ll probably decapitate him for effect. They could kill him with no pain at all but She found that to be too damn boring and too damn easy for someone like Signless.

Fuck he’s still Signless, the irritating presence on your holo chattering to you while you try to catch him, and dammit you hadn’t wanted the chase to end. You stop in the middle of the hall and open your fist. The imprint of the Cancer sign is pressed into your skin already. Are you that easy to make a mark on?

You don’t go see him. You turn around and go back. Your mind is a whirling mess of the most ridiculous things and treasonous ideas. This isn’t how you want it to end.

*

…This is not going as planned. At least not according to Her plan. For some very stupid, very likely to get you killed reason, it makes you smile. You started smirking when the crowd roared approval at Signless’ appearance and had greeted their Empress with nothing but furious silence. You had started actually smiling when Signless had thanked the Sagittarius who was locking him into a kneeling position. You outright started grinning when, furious, She had ordered the execution to proceed and instead something had exploded in a mass of smoke that encompassed the stage. Even the high-powered cameras couldn’t pick anything out of the mess.

The sound system screeches and your ears scream in pain. _Fuck_ your sensitive ears. And then Signless’ voice is ringing out. “You may have caught me. You may think you have restored order. You may think you can keep control. But you have no idea the power you are fighting against. You have augmented and cheated weakness and death, but you have misunderstood true strength. You will lose your power, your position, your Empire. You’re already losing it and you don’t even see it.”

She screams. “ ** _Executioner krill him!_** ” Someone grabs the activator and there is the buzzing slice of the blade coming down and the thunk of it striking something. It’s not flesh to your ears but you’re sure others would mistake it as such. Morons. People are running and you stand in the crowd grinning. Someone quite short runs into you and you look down just in time for lips to meet yours and get a glimpse of laughing eyes. Then they’re gone disappearing in the smoke slowly dissipating.

You blink in surprise. Well you hadn’t expected a kiss, that’s for sure. But they’re gone now and the results are becoming clear. Her execution has been made into a mockery. The block Signless had been chained to has had its locks ripped clean apart. The blade is buried in the wood. The Capricorn had been the one to swing it, not the Sagittarius. The Sagittarius is in fact nowhere to be seen.

The Empress is screaming her fury at the Capricorn who looks like he’d like to snap Her neck. You hope they kill each other. She turns and spots you and jabs a finger at you. “You, _Aquarius_ ,” You cannot disobey that tone and your head goes down despite your wish to flip her the bird. “You will hunt him down. You will chase him. You will never stop following him until he is _dead_. Now go!” You barely manage to hide a grin.

She used to be better at this. But anger and complacence has ruined Her. She will come to regret that vague command. You will be more than happy to chase, to follow Signless until he is dead. But you won’t catch him, you won’t imprison him, and you will not be the cause of his death. She has not ordered you to and she will regret it.

You turn and go to begin your chase again.

*

The signal is patchy and shaky. Wherever he is, it’s hitting the edge of the range for the transmitter to your holo. Signless’ face glitches in and out, but somehow the words still come through clearly. You suppose even technology recognizes his words as the power they are. Then you laugh at yourself for being ridiculous. “So She still has you on our tail.”

“Of course. I’m Her most loyal, most depended upon bounty hunter. After all the money she’s poured into me to make me perfect She’s going to use me till I die. But for now my only goal is you.” You grin at his jumping image and can see him smile back. Then you remember something and frown at him. “What was the kiss for? You could have just slipped the communicator in my pocket as you brushed by me.”

You can’t tell fully thanks to the poor connection, but it almost looks like Signless starts blushing. He flails out some kind of bullshit answer, “I wanted to make sure the movement was fully hidden.” You lift an eyebrow and now you know he’s blushing. “You’re very handsome Dualscar.”

You smirk. “It’s Cronus actually and damn right I’m handsome.”

His easy smile is back. “I’m Kankri. We’ll be waiting for you to catch up.” The view of the holo shifts and you see his whole group waving including what looks the Sagittarius. So he did make it out. Good to know.

You spin the Cancer necklace around your finger before placing it back around your neck. “I’ll be right behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story was found here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45cPl3TMZs0) and here (http://bookwormally.tumblr.com/post/73475148045/3vad127-replied-to-your-post-onefangirlamongmany)


End file.
